No Need To Wait
by whovianallover
Summary: Both the Doctor and Rose discover BBC Sherlock. Oneshot.


**A/N Hey guys! This one is a little tribute for my Wholockian followers. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock Holmes (but I have really awesome merch that was just dying to be bought). They belong to their respective owners.**

Rose was curled up on the burgundy sofa, tissue in hand, ready to catch the next teat as it fell from her eyes. Usually, she never cried over T.V shows, even when she was little she watched her mother cry over a soap opera but she would just feel a little deflated. Still, she preferred to mask her emotions, even when she did feel like crying, rather than putting it on display. She couldn't help it; it was just how she was. That had changed, as had most things, after she began travelling with the Doctor. She was finally comfortable with her emotions around other people, especially him, and Rose felt safe.

_The TV flashed, bearing Sherlock's tear ridden face as he threw his phone behind him, after just managing to say goodbye to John. John yelled out, running to meet him as fell, only to fall too, compliments of a lousy bike rider. _

Rose let out another sob, only to cover her mouth to stifle the noise. She couldn't believe Shareen would recommend such an emotionally _ show. And this was only the second season. Mentally, Rose cursed the writers of Sherlock for making her weep over something so small. It was then, the Doctor walked through the door.

Rose dove for the tissue box that lay on the floor and began profusely wiping away the tears from her face. Although she had successfully wiped them off, her red face and occasional shake gave her fragile state away. The Doctor hurried to her side. "Hey," he whispered, "why are you crying?" The Doctor began rubbing gentle circles on her back and Rose gave a weak smile to convey her gratitude. "It's nothing, it is. No need to worry for me."

_The scene changed, portraying a panning shot of a cemetery, beginning with John and the headstone, and then right around, ending with a close-up shot of Sherlock's face. _

This scene created another outburst from Rose. "What? _What? _But that's impossible!" She shrieked with the same intensity a she had sometimes heard the Doctor use. "He fell-" she broke off, and took a deep breath to regain her composure. "He fell from the top of _Bart's" _The Doctor turned to face her, crossing his legs on the lounge and rested a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I know," he stated simply. Rose turned to look at him, stopping the DVD mid-credits without even looking at the remote.

"You _what?_" she said, more out of incredulity than anything else.

"Well," he began, "when I picked up the DVD's for you, and you were on the next street getting chips," he shifted in his position on the lounge, "I got two copies, one for myself, and the other for you." Rose began to smile, but then stopped as a new realisation dawned.

"So you knew about the Fall, and didn't think to warn me?" The Doctor nodded.

"I don't think it matters whether you know beforehand or not, it will still have the same impact on you. It certainly did for me." Rose's smile began to grow again.

"Doctor, I think this regeneration of you is far more sentimental than your previous one." He smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, sentiment."

~s~

Rose was sitting in the jump seat, feet on the console, reading, when a thought struck her. "Doctor, how long does it take for Season 3 to come out? Shareen said it had been ages since the last season." The Doctor was currently underneath the console repairing something with a name too long to remember.

"Well, I believe they begin filming mid 2013. The release date though, is somewhere in 2014. Of course, the fans of the show go wild with theories of how Sherlock survived." Rose laughed at the image of Shareen going wild over crazy theories. The Doctor jumped up from underneath the console and pressed a green button with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "To cheer you up, Miss Rose Tyler, how about a quick jump to early 2015 so we can find out how Sherlock survived?

Rose beamed, "Oh, yes!" That was the greatest thing about time travel, you never have to wait for anything.

**A/N Eep! I wish I could just hop to the future and buy myself the third season. But that would require the ability to keep my mouth shut, which we all know is never going to happen. **

**I just got braces, even one review would make me smile through the pain. **


End file.
